1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toys, and more particularly pertains to a wheeled sound producing toy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wheeled animal-like toys are well known in the prior art. A typical wheeled toy is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 206,601 which issued to W. Elzaurdia, et al on Jan. 3, 1967. The toy illustrated in this patent is designed to be pulled by a tether. A similar toy is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 141,000 which issued to L. Laskey on Apr. 24, 1945. The toy animal figure illustrated in this latter patent depicts a wheeled pelican and has a push rod designed to be held by a child to facilitate a wheeled movement thereof over a floor surface.
While both of these above-described toys are certainly entertaining to a child, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing interest in providing additional features to such toys which would increase a child's interest therein. For example, numerous toys incorporate the use of sound producing mechanisms or devices, and it is quite conceivable that such sound producing mechanisms are presently being utilized on wheeled animal toys. However, most of these prior art sound producing mechanisms or devices are complex in design or expensive to manufacture, and in this respect, there is a continuing need for simplistic sound producing means which could be incorporated into various wheeled toys. The present invention addresses this continuing need.